Category talk:Videssos Characters
I'm going to go ahead and put in the new(er) template for these characters, but people are going to have to check my work for appearances. I've read the stories, and I can intuit in which books some characters, e.g. Krispos, appeared, but I don't know in which specific volume or volumes most of these characters appeared. TR 15:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I've only read Krispos myself and I doubt I remember where all but the most major characters go. I'll do my best, though. Turtle Fan 16:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'm kind of ok with just listing them in "The Tale of Krispos", but that's me. TR 16:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Ooh, yeah, we could do that. Omnibuses make our lives easier with these things. Turtle Fan 17:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Breaking down within this category ML4E has already created a sub-cat for BotS. I shall go ahead and split it up into The Tale of Krispos Characters and The Legion Cycle Characters. I don't think we have any Time of Troubles characters. TR 22:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Remaining Characters Of the three fictional characters left, Rhavas is the big bad of all the novels so should remain here. Stavrakios is one of the greatest Avtokrators and in addition to the Decoy Duck, he is mentioned in BotS with great respect and shown in a massive portrait in the Royal Palace. I therefore think he should be cat'ed in the main character cat rather than the story series ones. Not having read the Krispos books, I can't say for sure but the article for Rhazates makes me think he is similar to Stavrakios as a historical allusion rather than a character and so should be in the main cat too. ML4E (talk) 18:02, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with your assessments re: Rhavas and Stavrakios. Like you, I don't know enough about Rhazates. :(My copies of both the Videssos Cycle books will probably be in my PO box come Monday. I probably should have ordered the Krispos omnibus while I was at it.) TR (talk) 21:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I've read Krispos. While Rhazates' legacy provides Krispos with a learning opportunity, he himself is of minimal historical significance. For that reason I'd rather not have him keep such rarefied company. The other two affected Videssos in multiple eras; Rhazates did not. :::I'm fine to defer to your interpretation since you have read the books. ML4E (talk) 17:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::On the other hand, Phos must belong in this category, no? Turtle Fan (talk) 05:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Based on the discussion we have in Talk:God, I think we have decided that any gods should go into the story cat rather than the character sub-cat unless they make an appearance and act as a character. For instance, we have God as a "Before the Beginning" character because He interacts with the POV character. I don't think Phos does the same but if he does then yes he should be in the main characters cat. ML4E (talk) 17:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hmm, I suppose that applies here. I've only read Krispos (I do intend to change that now that the cycle's been rereleased). Does Phos appear as a character? Pyrrhos has a vision in which someone speaks to him; certainly Phos would be the likeliest candidate for speaker, but he's not ecplicitly identified as such. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Now that you mention it, Skotos appeared twice to Rhavas in dreams making him promises of a long life if he worshiped him during BotS. I intend to follow Makk's suggestion and read the stories in order of publication so Krispos and then Time of Troubles come first but I do intend to get to Bridge someday. I think if it happens only in one series then we might include the god(s) as characters in that sub-cat and leave them in the main cat too. ML4E (talk) 16:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC)